


OUAT taco times

by WittyWallflower



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Jealousy, PWP, Sex in the woods, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty drabbles because sex is sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUAT taco times

**Author's Note:**

> Emma is affected by Past Hook and Killian gets jealous.

After they leave the Jolly Roger Emma is hot and bothered. Kissing Hook, the other Hook, had affected her. Before and after she told herself it was just playacting for their mission, the same way she had flirted with many a man who had jumped bail all to the purpose of entrapping each one. She might have thought of another way of distracting Past Hook and keeping him occupied long enough for Killian to slip away. If she’d had a chance to think. But with Killian in the same room as the man he had particularly warned her about, she had heard her heart pounding in her ears even before her lips had met Hook’s.

  
The warmth had immediately pooled within her; she was shocked by how quickly the arousal came. Knowing it wasn’t her pirate, knowing the danger they were in, how drunk he was… all of it should have had her pulling away. But if Killian hadn’t knocked him out, she would have gone back for another kiss, and perhaps another. She was afraid of the answer so she refused to ask herself how far she would have gone… in the name of fixing the timeline, of course.

  
Emma and Killian, present Killian, had returned to the forest after they had made it off the Jolly Roger unnoticed.

  
She sat on a fallen trunk. They’d stopped running half an hour ago but as she watched Killian preparing a fire for them her breathing remained shallow. He had shucked his coat and was gathering the shattered branches of the tree she was sitting on, tucking the wood underneath his arm. He knelt down before her and arranged his kindling. Killian had found a likely stone and struck sparks off it with his hook until they caught fire. Gentle puffs of breath coaxed the flame until it was eating away the wood and crackling merrily. Only then did he sit back on his heels and glance at Emma.

  
Even in the fading light and the glow of the new fire he could tell her face was flushed. Her breath came in short pants.

  
“Swan?” he asked.

  
Her lips quirked slightly in response. Then he could tell her that her eyes were not glassy with illness or pain as he had half-feared. No, they were glinting at him in the gathering gloom, snapping like the sparks of the fire, which was mirrored by the flames of lust in her eyes.  
His breath caught and she knew her desire was written all of her face, knew that he knew. A tiny sigh escaped her, one of anticipated relief. Her body felt like it was crawling out of it’s own skin and only his hands upon her could calm the tingling. Unconsciously she swayed closer to him, in an unacknowledged part of her heart expecting him to take her in his arms and ravage her.

  
But Killian’s face stiffened and he surged to his feet, swearing as he stepped away from her, far enough to put the fire between them. He drew a few deep breaths before he met her eyes over the flame. His dark brows were heavy, shading his eyes and making his emotions hard for her to read.

  
“Would you care to explain what that was?” His voice was low and dangerous.

  
She stood and crossed her arms over her chest, uncertainty washing the lust away. Emma hated to appear vulnerable though so she leaned against a tree, trying to appear casual. She didn’t get it. It was clear how Hook felt about her, how attracted he had been to her from the very beginning. He had tried to seduce her, very confidently stated he would win her. Now she was a second away from offering herself to him and he was pulling back. And he called her fickle.

  
“What?” her aura of nonchalance was spoiled by the huskiness in her voice.

  
Killian stalked over to her, fighting to keep his cool.

  
“I said to distract him, not dally with him.”

  
“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were jealous.” she said.

  
His eyebrows lowered further and she regretted her words when the storm-clouds of fury descended over his face. Killian clenched his jaw, leaning in close to her, invading her space. Blue eyes filled her field of view, she could feel the heat of his body and smell the leather he wore.

  
“Damn you, Swan. You know full well how I feel.” his quiet rage was somehow more chilling than a roar.

  
He knew he had no call to be jealous. She’d never given him enough encouragement to justify that. That only fueled his fire, making him angry with himself. For opening up to another woman, reaching out for the first time since Milah, for believing in true love.

  
“Killian…” She didn’t know what to say.

  
“You’re practically gasping for him.” he snarled, throwing an arm out to gesture in the direction of the Jolly Roger and the man he no longer was. “Can you deny you enjoyed kissing him?”

  
Emma’s mouth worked but no words came. She couldn’t deny it, couldn’t think of a response. Her silence irritated him further. He shoved his hand through his hair, shaking his head in agitation.

  
“How could you, Swan? I know why you hold me at arms length, why you wont accept what we mean to each other. I know I’m not the man you want me to be. But then you turn around and embrace him? He who is me when I was a monster. How could you consider letting him-”

  
“Because I wanted it to happen!” she shouted at him “Not because I wanted _him_ but because he _is_ you. I… I trust you. Had it been any other man I would never have let him touch me!”

  
She was angry with him now but she wanted him and the two passionate feelings warred within her.

  
Killian took a step back, stunned by what she had said. Suddenly Emma was tired of it all. Tired of this conversation, tired of fighting to keep up walls she had built for reasons that were no longer relevant. Tired of playing games with every man who cared for her. Tired of not admitting what she wanted and never letting herself have it. Emma let go.

  
“I wanted it to happen because, because I want you.” she said. Blunt and simple and quiet.

  
Her fingers curled around around his collar and she pulled him close. Killian froze for half a heartbeat when her lips slanted across his before his hand cupped the back of her head, her hair like golden silk beneath his fingertips. They devoured each kisses with a furious passion until forced to break the contact to draw breath. Emma’s eyes searched his but the cold anger and jealousy were gone, replaced with the warmth of his lust and his love for her. Reassured, she smiled sensuously at him.

  
With a growl he took her mouth again, pressing himself up against her. When she was pinned to the tree, his lips dropped her neck and tasted her racing pulse.

  
“You needn’t settle for an inferior substitute, love. I’m right here.” his voice was seductive.

  
She could feel his erection growing between her legs and he ground his rigid length against her center. He pulled back to watch Emma’s face as she writhed from the friction on clit. His hips rolled against her again. Her eyes drifted closed and her eager response to his touch nearly destroyed him. At long last he could touch her, every part of her, explore the woman who had tormented his dreams. Killian’s cock twitched as it strained for release from his trousers, almost painfully hard.

  
Emma slung a leg over his hip, trying to get closer. He groaned, certain he could feel the heat of her even through their clothing. But it wasn’t enough. He wrapped a hand around her other thigh and lifted her off her feet, she twined her legs around his waist and they both gasped as the contact between them grew more intimate. Her skirts were bunched up around her hips and she was supported only by his body pressing hers back against the tree.

  
“Swan?” his voice strained but his question clear.

  
She said nothing but spoke volumes with her eyes before she fisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips parted against his and his plundered her mouth with his tongue until he could hear the mewling sounds of desire from her. He was going to revel in making her moan for him, and cry out his name in her pleasure.

  
Killian’s hand slipped between them, under her skirts to the very core of her. Only a thin layer of undergarments covered the juncture of her thighs. As he slid his fingers over them, tracing the folds of her labia and teasing her clit, he could tell they were growing damp from her arousal. Gods, he needed to be inside her. Switching hands he careful slipped his hook under her skirts and caught the fabric that separated him from his heart’s desire. With a gentle tug and a twist, he tore the seam and exposed the soft downy curls of her mound.

  
Switching hands once more, he sank his hook an inch deep in the bark of the tree behind her. It would provide rather useful leverage and free him of any fears of injuring either of them with it. His fingers slipped into the opening he had created and his world stilled as he touched Emma, really touched her, for the first time. Her folds were slick and when his fingertips danced over the bundle of nerves above them, she jumped in his arms before grinding down against his hand.

  
His eyes were hooded and his breathing erratic as he slipped a finger inside her. Slick, hot, tight; he could barely contain his impatience to have her. But Killian forced himself to take his time. If he didn’t bring himself under control, he’d fire his canon the moment he made it into port. He pumped his finger slowly in and out of Emma, hesitating between strokes to brush her clit. Not hard enough or fast enough to satisfy. Just reveling in the feel of her.

  
Now Emma was the one who could barely contain herself. It was if she was dying of thirst and he was giving her water only a thimbleful at a time. One hand fell to his shoulder and she gripped it, nails pressing in even through his vest and he smiled wickedly. The day would come when he would tease her, slow and merciless, until she begged, until she wept for release and promised him the world if he would only give it to her. But right now he couldn’t resist sliding a second finger inside of her, pumping steadily in and out with his fingertips curling into just the right spot inside her. When her breath came in rapid shallow pants and her legs were squeezing him so tightly to her he could barely fit his hand between their bodies, he sped up his thrusts. Bringing her to the brink, Killian’s thumb tweaked Emma’s clitoris in rhythm with his fingers and sent her soaring over the edge.

  
Emma leaned back against the tree, her head spinning. Killian’s hand left her and made quick work of the laces of his trousers. When he had freed himself, his cock jutted out, stiff and eager to feel the heat of her. Slipping into the slick tightness of her was a sensation unlike any other he had ever experienced. His knees nearly buckled when he sank against her, every inch of his cock fully inside her.

  
“Emma.” her name on his lips was partly a moan of pleasure and partly a whisper of awe that he should end up with the woman he loved wrapped around him. He almost feared to move lest he awaken himself from a most erotic dream.

  
She responded by lifting herself up until almost every inch of him had withdrawn before she sank back down. Her head fell back as she felt his cock fill her pussy, felt it stretching to accommodate his respectable girth. Eyes closed, she was reveling in the feeling when Killian decided he wanted to see her pleasure. A quick rough thrust made her eyes pop open but when they met his he switched it up to a long exquisitely slow thrust. Emma couldn’t decide which was drove her more wild.

  
“You don’t know how I’ve longed for this.” he whispered huskily, settling into a steady rhythm. He buried his face against her neck, kissing and biting her tenderly. “Emma.”

  
Both hands gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging into the leather as she clung to him. His thrusts pressed her back against the tree but the voluminous layers of the gown she hated came in handy now, padding her skin from the abrasive bark. Killian’s lips savaged her, bruising her own lips with passion. His tongue found the shell of her ear and she shivered. Nipping at her neck, his stubble rasped gently against his skin and the added sensation made her shiver. With a sigh her eyes drifted shut but again, he wasn’t having it. A hard thrust brought her back to herself and she saw a smug mischief in his eyes.

  
“Hoo-” another rough thrust cut her off before she could scold him and when he ground his hips against her, his cock bottoming out within her and his pelvis grinding with delicious friction against her clit, her words were lost to a throaty moan.

  
The sound intoxicated him. It was more heady than rum and tobacco and gold and cannon fire combined. If he could, he’d melt into her until they were one. But for now he must settle for claiming the warm velvet core of her with his cock. Their fucking intensified, Hook pounded into Emma and she rocked back against him. Emma’s moans grew louder and he could tell she was nearing her climax. Her rhythm became erratic and her breathing uneven. The fact that she didn’t close her eyes again inflamed Killian’s lust further; she knew what he wanted and wasn’t denying him the chance to see her in a most vulnerable and intimate moment.

  
“Emma.” he sighed, slowing just a fraction to kiss her.

  
A hand fisted in his hair and her tongue explored his mouth eagerly as she ground against him. When the kiss broke but he didn’t resume his pace Killian could swear she almost huffed in frustration. Tempering a smirk, he slowed further. Each thrust became a long measured stroke, followed by a wicked twist of his hips as he was buried within her. His Swan writhed delightfully, trapped at the cusp of an abyss and unable to fall. She wouldn’t beg him, his stubborn savior, but he didn’t want that. She need not abase herself to get her pleasure. She need only include him in it.

  
He knew she was ready when her lips, parted in moans and sighs, formed his name. She didn’t say it aloud but he was watching her too intently to miss it. She was almost there.

  
“Emma.” he whispered, pressing open mouthed kisses to the flesh of her breasts, following the neckline of her gown.

  
“Mmm.” she purred in response.

  
Freeing his hook from the tree, he wrapped that arm around her waist, his cock still slowly gliding in and out of her. Within the haze of her pleasure, at the back of her mind, Emma was planning eight different ways to make him pay what amounted to cruel and unusual torture.

  
“Emma.” he growled, voice husky and low.

  
Clever fingers slipped down the front of her gown to caress her breasts, his coarse palm tweaking her nipple and sending sparks shooting through a body already filled with fireworks. Her moans were louder now, more uninhibited. Killian knew his completion couldn’t be held at bay much longer.

  
He slipped his cock out of her and slid it along the folds of her labia.

  
“Emma.” he said again, insistent this time, demanding a response as the head of cock ground against her clit. The slick friction of it made her want to scream but it wasn’t what she needed it. She needed to come. She needed every inch of him.

  
“Killian!” she whimpered.

  
It was a gasp, a moan, and a plea all at once. Hearing his name, his true name, from this beauty in the throes of pleasure, Killian finally let himself and his heart go.

  
His cock slammed back inside her once more and she keened her approval. Furiously they fucked, without rhythm or grace, racing to the end together. Emma spasmed around Killian as he emptied his seed into her, their cries mingling in the air.

  
Blood rushing to their heads once more made their legs buckle and they toppled to the dirt before the afterglow could even set in. It had not been the most comfortable position for lovemaking. Killian cursed at the indignity of it and the loss of her body plastered against his but besides him on the ground Emma began to chuckle breathlessly.

  
He was rather inclined to be offended by laughter after what he considered a rather masterful performance but she nuzzled closer to him, head on his chest, and he could feel the giggles vibrate through her body and into his. Lacing his fingers into the flaxen softness of her hair he cradled her close and had to grin. At her amusement, at their passion, at their apparent contentment to lay on the forest floor in each other’s arms. His past self had been far more useful than Killian had ever guessed.


End file.
